Natto Kiss
by Chutekinatashi
Summary: What happen when a simple wish, turn to be revenge, and end with unexpected change of personality? I do not own Nodame.


Natto Kiss

"Hauu~ Natto in Paris is really expensive. Nodame can't afford it. And now it's the last natto that I have. I will save the half of it for later T_T"

"Aa right! Senpai! It's nearly my birthday, desu yo!" Nodame said with eyes full of star moving from her acclaimed husband to half portion of natto on her hand.

Sigh "Just natto is enough right?" The conductor suggest.

"Hai! As expected! Marriage life is really wonderful~ Nodame is very lucky to have a thoughtful husband like Shinichi-kun."

"We're not married yet." Chiaki said to himself

"By the way, don't you ever get scolded by someone when they smell your stinking breath after you eat natto?" Chiaki asked.

He wondered why this mongoose girl keep eating natto whenever she can without worried about her appearance. He himself cannot stand it at the first time, and just accept it after seeing how happy she was when she eat.

"Mmm~ "she pretended to think. "Never! Gyaha~" with face full of glee. "Actually, I don't really know. Maybe like senpai, they get used to it. I rarely take a bath, like many people in here. So I think it doesn't really matter to them. Even Yoda-sensei often fart in the middle of the class and I'll make a guess which note is it.. Aah~ to think of it, Paris does suit me well!"

"You didn't say that when we first arrived here" Chiaki reminds her. "You said Akihabara is prettier."

"That time senpai was not my husband. But now senpai is Nodame's. Wherever senpai is, I'll stay with you! We'll be together forever!" Nodame said proudly.

Hide his smirk "Stop that! Hurry eat your food or you'll be late."

"Hai! Itadakimasu!"

Chiaki amazed by how she ate her food until he realized his food was still untouched.

"Senpai one more time!"

"Aren't you full already?" While refilling her bowl. "Here, eat slowly. I'm going." Walking to the door.

"Senpai non! We haven't kissed goodbye yet!" Nodame said tearfully.

"But you just ate natto. It stinks." Try to reason with her.

"I rinsed it with tea. Come on senpai. Nodame wants it." her mouth pouted.

Chiaki kissed her quickly and then turn away, try to not puke. He really cannot stand it. Maybe because he was living in Europe for a long time, he became use to the life style and never ate it while he live on Japan either.

"We.. we'll catch up later. Bye!" Afraid to look her in the eye and walk away, leaving Nodame unsatisfied .

'That woman, how can she be that casual? Talking about not having bath, fart, want a kiss after eat natto? Really.. And her birthday. I just promised her natto as present and she already that happy?' Chiaki's inner thought.

Actually this side of her, he really likes it. But sometimes it annoys him that he think she doesn't expect him too much. He, Chiaki Shinichi, the man who capable of anything, only give his girlfriend natto? He feel hopless.

'How about I take her to romantic dinner? No no,it's not so special. We always have romantic dinner with my full of love cooking, right? She said that herself.'

'How about go spend some days at hotel in Switzerland? Yabai! I begin to think perverted things we've done! It's her who always asked first! I.. I just play with the game!' 'Okay, just think of something simple, something that unforgettable but not pervert'

Suddenly he got an idea. He was sure that this year Nodame will get her present and also the taste of her own medicine all at the same time.

"Tadaima~ Gyabon! Why this room is so dark? Senpai said he's already here. Ah~ I know! Senpai must be want to surprise me! Ara senpai, you don't have to do that." Already engrossed with her own delusion. But when she turned her sight to the floor, she saw footsteps surrounded with purigorota ornaments and candles. "Whoa~! What's this? Senpai~!" she called her so-called husband. "Shinichi-kun! Where are you? Why you didn't answer me?" getting nervous, she follow the footsteps. From the living room she can see the kitchen is lightest place among all. When she get there, she saw Chiaki sat with birthday cake in front of him and smile.

"Whoa~ senpai! Is it for real?" Still can't believe what happening.

Chiaki just smile. His lips still closed. His eyes were looking at Nodame.

"This is very not like you. Who are you and what did you do you my husband?" Nodame said jokingly and blew the candles.

Chiaki still smile. Nodame smell something's wrong.

"Senpai? Are you sick? Why don't you say something?"

Chiaki tighten his lips, like try not to laugh and shook his head.

"Then say something, you getting on my nerves!"

Chiaki put his finger on his lip.

"So, se se senpai want a.. a kiss?" Nodame can't believe what she saw.

Chiaki gave a sign with his eyebrow.

"Aww~ senpai! You look hot! Your lips look delicious! Jaa, Itadakimasu!" Nodame said with attack mode on.

At first it was just usual kiss, nodame afraid to push her luck too far. But when Chiaki opened his mouth and invited Nodame with his tongue, she couldn't be happier and gladly welcome. However, nodame realize something and broke they kiss quickly.

"Senpai, what is this smell?" nodame dumbfounded.

Chiaki grinned. 'Gottcha! How is it feels like to kiss someone who just ate natto? Serve you right!' Chiaki tought.

"Senpai! Your lips taste like natto..!"

"Yeah and it stinks right? I've told you so many times befo..."

"AND I LOVE IT!" And she kissed him even more, passionately.

This time Chiaki was the one who dumbfounded. Nodame dominated the kiss. When she broke their kiss, it took a second for Chiaki to realize that he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want it to be end. Somehow natto was not stink anymore.

"Whatever.." he drag his girlfriend-but-it's-okay-if-she-said-she-is-his-wi fe and continued where they left off.


End file.
